Heartbreak Warfare
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has an amazing life. She's dating the Draco Malfoy, she's a pureblood, and Daphne Greengrass is her best friend. With the war approaching, everything changes. Lines get blurry, people get betrayed, and friendships get ruined.


Chapter 1 – The End of the Summer

Pansy Parkinson looked around her yard tiredly. Her parents were hosting one of their many parties where they felt the need to invite every pureblood they knew so they could brag about how much better they were than everyone else. Mother really just wanted to show off the house to the other society wives. She looked around by her tanning spot near the pool and looked at all the smiling and friendly faces of her parent's friends. It was funny, because Pansy knew that most of them didn't even like each other in the first place.

The afternoon sun grazed her already tanned skin and she hid behind her oversized sunglasses. It was the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts and she wasn't looking forward to it. Pansy knew that it would mean lots of work and a mask to uphold while she attended that school. She wanted to become a Healer, but she needed to work a lot harder this year if she wanted to get into a good training program to become one. Her parents of course didn't know of this plan, because they would forbid her. They wanted her to get married to a wealthy pureblood man who had good connections and a good status. In their minds, she couldn't have a career and attain this. Pansy planned to defy her parents when the time came, but until then she would keep her plans as secret as she could.

"Wake up lazy," came the beautiful voice of her best friend, Daphne Greengrass.

"I'm not asleep idiot," Pansy smiled, "It took you ages to get here."

Daphne's big blue eyes looked at her, "I'm sorry. You know how my parents are. They have to introduce me to everyone here at the party and of course your parents hold the biggest parties. That's why it took me so long."

"Yeah, I assumed as much," she replied.

"So what are you thinking about?" Daphne enquired, "Your boyfriend by any chance?"

Pansy laughed, "Just because you're boy crazy doesn't mean that all I think about is boys. I was thinking of Draco though. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he said that he would be a little late. How are things going with you guys lately?" she asked.

"They're pretty great right now. I almost wish it would always be like this. He's just so sweet lately, it's kind of weird," Pansy explained, "Who do you have your eye on lately?"

"Marcus Flint," she mentioned passively.

"You've got to be kidding me. He's so gross," Pansy said disgusted.

"Not everyone can have someone as hot as Draco Malfoy. He's really good in bed anyways and he looks so much better now that he has graduated," Daphne told her.

"Go after my boyfriend Greengrass and I'll kick your ass," she joked, "Well as long as you're happy. I'm betting that this will only last a week."

"It's not my fault that guys bore me easily," she pouted.

A deep laugh came from behind them, "Yeah that's not your fault at all Daphne. Have you ever thought that maybe you're just easy?"

"Blaise, don't be a jerk," Pansy snapped at him.

"Thanks, Blaise. Is that what you really think of me after we dated in 5th Year?" Daphne asked mock hurt.

"That was a long time ago and you've changed," Blaise told her.

"Or maybe you're just being childish as usual," Pansy retorted.

"Wow, you guys are such children. Have you ever thought of growing up?" came the powerful voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey boyfriend," Pansy said as she kissed him softly.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco whispered to her while taking a seat beside her.

"It's okay as long as you're here to save me from everyone now," she laughed.

"We're not that bad," Blaise protested.

Pansy gave him a look that said 'really, you're going there?' and he shut up knowing that she was partially right. He always made a point of annoying her lately and she was getting tired of it.

"So I think it's time to break the drinks out," Blaise announced, "I'll be back in a second."

"My mom is just signalling me over again," Daphne sighed frustrated, "I'll be back in a bit."

Their two friends left leaving Pansy alone with Draco in what felt like the first time in a long time. He picked her up as she squealed out of surprise and put her on his lap so that he was holding her. She smiled and rested against him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile," Pansy said quietly breaking Draco's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, my father has been keeping me busy. You know how he is," he replied.

She sighed, "I know, but it sucks. I would like to see my boyfriend some time this summer. Summer is basically over and soon we'll be back at school. You know how much I love going back there."

"I wish there was something I could do. He's just pressuring me to be better than I can. His expectations aren't realistic. We only have one year left and you won't ever have to go back to Hogwarts again," Draco told her gently.

"This year better go by fast. I'm tired of all those people there. I actually would like to have a good time every once in awhile," Pansy complained.

He laughed, "You still have Daphne and I there. Don't worry about it, we'll always be there for you. You know that right?"

"Well you know how competitive Daphne and I get. I love her to pieces, but sometimes I swear she has it out for me," she told him quietly, scared of his reaction.

"You're being silly Pansy. You guys are best friends. Promise me you'll stop worrying?" Draco asked her.

"I promise," Pansy replied as she tilted her head up to meet his lips.

They sat there kissing for awhile. Nothing too crazy, because everyone at the party was extremely old fashioned much to their dismay. Pansy knew that Draco would come back to her room later to finish it, but for now they broke apart. Soon Daphne and Blaise returned with their drinks and they started talking about the upcoming school year.

"Who do you think will be Head Girl?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Granger obviously, don't be a daft," Pansy replied annoyed.

"That's true. I have my money on Potter being Head Boy," Draco joined in.

Blaise scoffed, "No way. It'll be Weasley, he's already a prefect."

"Imagine if one of use becomes a Head Boy," Draco laughed at the thought.

"We would definitely need to take advantage of that," Blaise replied merrily.

Daphne laughed, "What I have my money on is Potter and Ginny Weasley hooking up this year."

"Anyone could see that," Blaise retorted, "She is gorgeous though. I wouldn't mind getting with her."

"Ew," Pansy replied, "She's a Weasley, you know how poor and unfortunate they are."

"Not to mention blood traitors," Draco added in.

"Woah, I was just saying she was hot. It's not like I'm going to marry the girl. You know I don't believe in all that pureblood crap anyways, I'm neutral," Blaise responded.

"I honestly think she's disgusting. I don't know what you or Potter see in her," Daphne said steering the conversation away from blood issues before Draco could reply.

Pansy agreed, "Guess who I saw hooking up before the school year ended?"

This caught Daphne's attention, "Who?"

"Millicent Bullstrode and Theodore Nott," she smirked.

"No way," Blaise said shocked.

Draco smirked, "I always knew they had something going on. Theo is disgusting, I can't believe he would go for her. That's like Pansy going for Crabbe or Goyle. Which by the way you're never doing while I'm around."

"Obviously, I wouldn't go for them if they were the last men on Earth no offence. They just have no manners and I can't stand how slow they are. You try to talk to them for a second and they get lost," Pansy said.

"I hate how our parents force us to be friends with them," Daphne said," I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole."

"Be nice guys, they aren't that bad," Blaise tried to defend them.

Draco chuckled, "Are you kidding me?"

Pansy leaned back into Draco's arms and let the rest of the conversation wash over her. As much as she loved Daphne and Draco, this conversation got tiring and boring quickly. Blaise didn't seem all that into bashing anyone and for that she was glad she wasn't the only one. He was still an annoying pig. If he wasn't Draco's best friend she wouldn't even put up with him. For some reason though, Draco and Blaise were practically brothers and nothing would be able to change that she thought. Even though they were polar opposites with Draco's platinum blonde hair and grey eyes and Blaise's black hair and green eyes that seemed to catch everything. Draco was as pale as a vampire while Blaise was practically black he was so tanned.

She noticed how much Daphne was thriving on the attention of the two guys. They were the hottest guys from Slytherin and any girl would love to be in either of her or Daphne's shoes at the moment. Pansy knew what they said about her and Daphne. Daphne was the easy girl from Slytherin who was hot and any guy wouldn't mind getting with her. She knew that everyone thought that she was an ice queen that was in charge of Slytherin. It helped that she was as good looking as she was otherwise Daphne would outrank her. They had a bit of a competitive friendship and she noticed that Daphne was sometimes jealous that she had snagged the Draco Malfoy. It wasn't exactly her fault. They had been best friends and he was only Draco to her.

They had started dating last year and at first it had been wonderful. It still was in a way, but it felt different now. They were more distanced from each other than they ever had been and she barely saw him. Sometimes she wondered if Draco was faithful, but she never had the proof so she let it go. Pansy didn't want to start an unnecessary fight if she didn't need to.

By this time she felt a pleasant buzz and was happy the alcohol was starting to kick in. It had been quite dreadfully boring before that. She looked around and noticed that the adults had started to relax from their tense forms so she knew that the alcohol was working its magic on them as well. Some of them had started to dance and Pansy desperately wanted something to do so she got up.

Meeting Draco's curious stare, she smiled, "Let's dance, I'm getting bored."

She dragged him onto the dance floor and they started dancing gracefully due to their childhood lessons that had been mandatory. Some other older couples looked at them with a bit of jealousy. They all thought that they were a gorgeous couple and knew that they would have a lot of power once they married. There wasn't even a doubt in their marriage and Pansy didn't mind.

"What's going on with you? I can tell something's bothering you," Pansy asked him.

"Don't worry," Draco replied, "Your mother looks happy."

"Don't try changing the conversation Draco. I can tell something's going on," she asked again, "Is it your father?"

He looked away for a few seconds before looking into her eyes, "He wants me to join the Dark Lord soon."

Pansy gasped, "I thought you didn't want to so you were going to try and get out of it."

"I have, but nothing has worked. You know what my father is like. When he wants something it gets done and soon I'll be in the Dark Lord's rank," he informed her.

"No," she cried, "I thought we were going to fight this. We weren't going to follow our parents' steps."

"You don't have to," Draco told her quietly, "But I need to or else who knows what He'll do to my family."

"You're not doing this alone," Pansy replied, "I'm going to be with you every step of the way okay? You can count on me."

"I know I can," he told her softly.

"I love you," Pansy smiled at him.

Draco laughed and smiled back, "I love you too. Especially when you can make me smile like that."

"It's quite easy surprisingly. Just keep making me feel this way and I'm yours," Pansy promised.

"Make you feel like what exactly?" he smirked.

"Don't tease me this way or I won't see you later tonight," she smirked back.

"Fine you win," Draco said as he twirled her around.

"I know," Pansy smiled.

They danced, hung out with Blaise and Daphne, and mingled with the other guests for the rest of the party. Pansy was happy with her life at the moment. She had the best friends she could ask for, an amazing boyfriend and a great life. She didn't take any of it for granted, especially since she knew that the war was coming soon. Pansy hated that Mr Malfoy was forcing Draco into becoming a Death Eater, but she promised him that she would stick by his side and that was a promise she intended on keeping.


End file.
